Where'd you come from!
by SonicZeigerCybernia
Summary: The Teen Titans are bored and some newe mysterious girls appear. Who are and they and why are they there? Rated to be safe I like comments!
1. The new girls

Where'd you come from?!?!

A/N: Ummm, I made up some of the colors for raven's emotions, so if they already exsist as a different one, I don't really care. Thank you.

It all started one fateful day. Nothing was happening and the Titans were just sitting on the couch. "I'm bored," BeastBoy complained. "Me too," Cyborg added. "Me three," Robin agreed. Raven, however, was enjoying a good horror novel. "I'm not," she said, not taking her eyes off her book. "Me five," Starfire said, having not heard Raven. "Uh, Star, Raven said she wasn't bored," Robin told the alien girl. "Oh....okay then," she stammered. "Um.....me twenty?"

Suddenly a girl in a pink cloak popped up in front of the couch. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I can help you be not so bored!" All of the bored Titans' faces lit up. "Hey!" BeastBoy suddenly cried. "I remember you!" The others were puzzled. "From where?" Robin asked. "From..." out of the corner of his eye, BeastBoy saw Raven glaring. "I can't remember!" Raven stopped glaring. BeastBoy sighed in releife. Starfire was very excitied to meet the new girl. "Hello cheerful new friend!" she bubbled. "Please, tell us your name!!"

"I'm," the girl started to say, but was interupted by another girl, this time in a pretty light blue cloak. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl cried, obviously posessing much energy. Raven, now quite annoyed, asked, "What are you doing here?" she paused for a second, "Wait! Alright, who did it???" The girl in the light blue cloak looked startled. "It wasn't me!" "Yeah," the girl in the pink cloak agreed. "Psychic broke your mirror!"

"Wha????" Cyborg, said, quite suprised. "How'd that happen????" BeastBoy asked, equally suprised. The girl in the pink cloak shrugged. "But, I heard you guys were bored!" she looked twoard her blue clad friend. "So what do you say, shall we do something fun?" Another girl popped up wearing a dark green cloak. "How about we fight some bad guys??" she asked enthusiasticly, put her arms in a gaurd pose. Another brown clad girl suggested, "Meditation." The girl in pink pouted, "Naw, that's not fun!" A girl in light green threw her arms up and shouted, "Movie!" All the new girls in cloaks agreed with a unanimous "Yeah!"

The girl in light green said, "I want humor!" The other girl in green suggested, "Action!" The girl in the light blue cloak also threw her hands up and shouted, "Snow!!!!" Everyone stared. "What?" she asked. "What?!" Several more cloaked girls in cloaks appeared. One in yellow wanted a documentary. Another said 'Kung Pow'. The girl in pink suddenly shouted, "Rainbow Monkeys!!!" Cyborg, very confused, asked, "Rainbow whahoosit??!!?!" Numbah 3 appeared. "Rainbow Monkeys!!!" she informed Cyborg. She and the girl in pink began to sing, "Oh red and yellow! And green and blue!!!!! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, we love you!!!!!!" and they both started giggling. Everyone else started yelling indistinctly.

A girl dressed in goldenrod, suddenly cried,"Teen Titans!!! I love that show!!" Raven asked her, "Shouldn't you be in some pitiful, obscure, foreign country that knows nothing about me?" "Oh yeah! To Japan, away!!!!!" and with that, she left. "Why not?" BeastBoy agreed. "I heard that there's a new season" All of the cloaked girls somehow find a place to sit. "When there's trouble, you know who to call! Teen Titans!" the t.v. sang. Then they had to decide which episode to watch. "I want Nevermore!" the girl in pink said. "Why?" Cyborg asked her. " 'Cause, silly," she replied. "It's got me in it!" "I want Switched!" said the girl in the light blue cloak. "And why is that?" Robin asked. " 'Cause, it's funny! Poor, poor, Raven and Starfire!" the girl in light blue laughed. "Why?" Starfire asked. "The name 'Switched', says it all, doesn't it?"

"Well, could all you guys tell us your names?" Robin asked. The girls started glaring,"I mean, girls!" They stopped glaring. The girl in pink went first,"I'm Joy! I love the color pink!" The girl in the light blue cloak went next, "I'm Annoyance! My name says it all!"

"I'm Bravery!" said the girl in dark green. "My hobbie is fighting bad guys!" Then the girl in the pea green cloak, "I'm Strangeness! My favorite movie is Kung Pow!" "I'm Intelligence. I enjoy a good documentary." Suddenly Intelligence was surrounded by a black energy ball and lifted up. "I'm Psychic." the brown clad girl said. "I make things float." She gestures to Intelligence. The girl in light green went last, "I'm humor! BeastBoy is my idol!" BeastBoy gave her a wierd look, "Uhh, I don't know wether to be pleased or very creeped out." A girl in dark tan popped up. "Yes, be afraid, be VERY afraid! For today is opposite day!!!" A strange purple smoke surrounded all of them and they became opposite! And the cloaked girls(not Raven too)dissapeared.


	2. opposites

Where'd you come from?!?!

A/N: Kinda dedicated to Writeratease because s/he was the first **that I know of **to review. So, thanks W.a.e.! You rock! and any ideas are greatly appreciated!

Cyborg picked up the remote, "Ooooh, what's this button do???" He pushed a button, and a table on the other side fo the room blew up. "Opps" Cyborg sweatdropped. "Cyborg!" BeastBoy cried, "You just pushed the 'obliterate the wooden platform for consuming edible substances' button!" "The what the who button????" Cyborg asked, holding his head, "You're confusing me!!!!" "You destroyed the table!!!!!" "Oh no! The poor table!!!!!" Raven cried. "It needs lots and lots of tlc!!!!" "The band?" Cyborg asked. "No, silly!" Raven laughed, picking up the peices. "To the infirmary!!!!" And with that, she ran into the hallway. "That was completely pointless," Starfire said. "Ha ha! Take that you table!!" Robin yelled. "Are you feeling okay?" Starfire asked. "Am I?" Robin gasped. "I don't know if I'm feeling okay!!!!!" He yelled and started running around in circles. Starfire sighed, "As of right now, I don't know you....."

"Hi!!!!! I'm back!!" Raven called. "Did anyone miss me???" "Uuuuuuuhhhh, I think some appropriate music in in store." BeastBoy put on 'Who Let The Dogs Out'. Raven growled, "Are you suggesting something???????" "He has a point there," Starfire laughed. "BEASTBOY!!!!!!!" Raven roared. She then started to fight with him. "I'm confused," said Cyborg. What's going on here again????" "Ah, it is very simple. Raven here," BeastBoy gestured to Raven, who is chewing on her arm, thinking it is BeastBoy, "Heard the music and-" Raven continues to fight with BeastBoy. "This doesn't leave the room........" Raven muttered after leaving BeastBoy in a very twisted position(think of a pretzel!).

"Now that all this excitement is over, I'm bored," Starfire complained. "Party!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven happily yelled. "Let's invite all aour friends!!!!!!" She grabs a random phone and dials a number. "Hi, can you come over now? You can? Great! Hey guys! We'll be having visitors soon!!!!" She snaps her fingers and decorations and other party stuff appear. "This defies all logic......!" BeastBoy gasped. "Not really," Raven explained. "Cyborg set up a remore control decorative....thingy last month!" Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Um, hello? We're here for the....party. I'm......" To be continued..........

Cordus raven.Raven's latin name because my friend wanted me to give her a word to look up in her latin dictionary thing. oh, and if anybody knows any good stories with Venom from Spider-man(don't own ;;), that too would also be greatly appreciated. VENOMVENOMVENOMVENOM!!!!!


End file.
